Explosive Confession
by SKmuffinEXE
Summary: Uraraka Ochaco is just trying to do her best to accomplish her dream of being a hero, but one boy's confession is driving her mad in confusion. She doesn't know how to really respond to him, or even what her own feelings are. ONESHOT. Slight spoilers from the manga.


I floated around in my room, my face was burning red. Why was I doing that? Well…

" _Hey, Uraraka you shit stick, go out with me, got it?"_

Just like that, the boy I least expected it from had gone ahead and said that earlier today… why me? What does he like about me? Does he even really like me? Questions like these have been floating around with my head all day as I spun around in a ball in the middle of my room.

"That's not fair, saying something like that…. Bakugou…" I whispered to myself. Honestly, I don't even remember what happened…

It was the middle of the day, I was talking with the girls like always on the bottom floor of our dorm, chitchatting about how our hero internships were going, as well as what our future had in store… and then he casually said that while walking to the kitchen.

Thinking about it, my face flushed more. Why did he have to ask that in front of everyone? Doesn't he know about there being a time or place for things like that!? Actually, why did he even say that to me? He isn't serious, is he? All of this is starting to make me feel nauseous… wait, that's probably from my own quirk… release!

On hindsight, that probably wasn't the best idea. As soon as I put my hands together, I felt gravity take over and my body fell to the floor with a thud. I should've at least made sure I was floating above my bed before doing that.

"Uraraka, are you okay?" Jirou's voice came from the other side of the door. She probably ran up the moment she heard me fall to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm alright…" I said softly as I got up. "Just thinking about what I have to do at my internship tomorrow~!" I said in a chipper tune.

It was a lie.

After all, I couldn't even think of the internship when all that was on my mind was the image of that explosive boy.

"Alright, don't stay up too late, kay?"

"Okay! You get some sleep too!"

The sound of her footsteps walking away, made me realize I have to snap out of it. Things like love shouldn't be on my mind right now… but after his sudden confession today, I can't help but think of him. Does… thinking of him this much mean I like him? I mean, he certainly is pretty cool when he's fighting… and as much as I hate to admit, he's better at cooking than me… as well as cleaning. If it wasn't for his mouth, he'd actually be the perfect husba- wait, what am I thinking? Bakugou, my husband!?

I jump into my bed in frustration as sleep slowly took over my body.

* * *

After I woke up, and went to my classes. The whole time, I made sure not to look at the direction I always looked at with a smile. Why? Because… in front of Deku, he sat there with his usual pissed off looking face. Every now and then, I'd take a glance, but he'd always be staring at the board, taking notes and answering questions perfectly with a growl. Was this… really the guy who confessed to me?

Before long, class had ended… then my internship ended.

"Ochaco, is something wrong?" Tsuyu asked me with a worried expression. "You've been distracted all day."

"Nothing is wrong, just thinking about something!" I lied once again. Everything was wrong. I couldn't pay attention in class, and although nothing happened, I wasn't really paying attention much in my internship either. All because of that boy.

"I see, well tell me if there's anything that's bothering, okay kero?"

"Of course! Don't worry much though Tsu-chan, everything is okay~!" I gave her a smile, I'm happy to have her as a friend.

We walked together to our dorm building as we talked, but as soon as we entered… there he sat, watching T.V. while munching on some popcorn.

"Bakugou, isn't it kind of late?"

"Shut up frog face!" he shouted at her… same old Bakugou. I let out a sigh as I started walking to my room on the 4th floor. "Hold up! Stay, I want to talk with you… Uraraka."

Despite growling, he called me by my name. The only other people he did that to was Todoroki and Kirishima, everyone else he made some silly nickname for. Tsuyu looked at me but I gave her a smile, as if letting her know I'll be okay. She nodded at me as she walked up the stairs. With that, I gripped my fists as I slowly walked to the sofa. I don't know what to expect, for all I know, this might be my last day left alive.

"So… what is it that you wanted to talk about… Bakugou?" I said hesitantly.

With that, he turned off the T.V. and glared at my direction. Oh no… this is it, he's going to kill me here. I tense up as he inhaled.

"What the fuck do you think it is? Are you going to answer me or not, Uraraka you shit stick!" He shouted toward me.

I see… so that confession wasn't just something I imagined.

"... I mean, why me? Is there anything that you even like about me? I mean, if anything, I can only see you hating me."

"Shut the fuck up and answer my question! Wait… stay there dammit!" Bakugou shouted as he got up and stomped toward the kitchen. After the sound of the fridge opening, he made his way back to the sofa, sitting across from me, before throwing me a bag.

"W-what is this?" I couldn't help but ask. It was something from Bakugou after all, so the only thing I can imagine was something dangerous… like poison, or grenades! This might really be my last day living!

"... I read girls like these kinds of things, so I made some for you. Now, eat that shit and answer my question dammit!" Once again, he was exploding even without the use of his quirk. In a way it was kind of cute, but also pretty frightening.

I opened the bag and found some cookies. He said he made them, so I could only imagine the sight of him staying in front of the oven while shouting at the cookies to hurry up and finish baking. I couldn't help let out a giggle from the thought of it.

"Hey, what's so funny you little shit?" he shouted once again, yet only more laughter came out, though the next words that came out seemed to have gotten out the wrong way. "I see… it's no good huh." He said softly as he got up from the sofa and started walking toward the guy's side of the dorm. Seeing this reaction, I got up and ran toward him.

"Huh, Bakugou, what's wrong?"

"What? Isn't it obvious? Why would you go out with me while you have that little shit Deku? After all, I'm just a failure that couldn't get his hero license. So yeah, I understand, I'm a loser, so just leave me alone." He said in a voice full of anger.

Deku? I mean… sure, we're close friends, but I already decided I'd only be friends with him. And the hero provisional license? Was he jealous because he didn't get to pass?

"Bakugou Katsuki, I didn't say anything like that now, did I?" I had spoken out before I realized. "Deku is just a good friend of mine, probably the one I'm closest to. And sure, you didn't pass the hero provisional test, but you always have another chance in April. So don't say stuff like that, okay?"

Bakugou gripped his fists as he looked over his shoulder with a death glare. It was as if he wanted to run up to me and let out his strongest explosion right onto my face.

"Then… what the fuck is your answer?"

My answer? I… don't know. Sure, he was all that was on my mind all day, but that doesn't mean I like him, does it?

"... Honestly, I don't really know. You're strong and cool. You might have a bit of an anger problem, but you also have some cute points about you too. That and… the stuff you cook sometimes are really good." I spoke what was really on my mind.

"Cute… huh?" he looked away stubbornly, but I could faintly see traces of a smile then. It didn't last long as he turned toward me once more with that of anger. "Uraraka Ochaco!"

"Yes sir!" For some reason, I responded to him by standing up straight and giving him a salute.

"I'll change your answer from I don't know to a yes!" He shouted loudly. "So you better get ready, because nobody can beat me… not even Deku!"

With that, he turned back and stomped up the stairs and I found myself once again thinking… how cute.

* * *

Hey all! SKmuffin here! Use to be a fanfic writer a long time ago, but haven't wrote much in a while. Figured I'd get back into writing with a new account, so here I am!

Kind of trying to get in the hang of things again. One day, I was just thinking… you know, Bakugou is pretty good at cooking, right? So I thought about the only person people ship him with other than Deku, and our little Uraraka is pretty much it. Then I thought, how cute it'd be if he greeted her home from her internship with a dinner he cooked himself? The idea was so cute, I had to write it.

Probably not that great of writing, especially since I don't actually fully support this ship (Deku x Uraraka life!), but I still think this ship is cute nonetheless. So here is a cute little one shot I wrote. Romance isn't really my strongest genre, but I figured I'd give it a shot. That said, I've been addicted with Boku no Hero, so I wanted to make sure everything was possible in the current cannon. Even going as far as to make sure the room assignments at the dorm was right! Don't know if their dorm has an elevator, so I figured I'd just let them deal with stairs. They're planning to be heroes, so 4 flights of stairs should be NOTHING to them.

Hope you enjoyed the cute one-shot. Tell me what you think, SKmuffinEXE signing out!


End file.
